Death Weapon Meister Academy
by Continual123
Summary: Five years after the defeat of the Kishin Asura, the academy continues to prevent kishin eggs to become actual kishin and continue to train death weapons to become death scythes.
"Welcome to the Death Weapon Meister Academy or the D.W.M.A. for short." The crowd of new young students entered the building for the first time as the brand new year began. Many were afraid or nervous, others were excited, but a few were a bit eccentric. Death himself introduced the new students of the D.W.M.A. as they continue to work to prevent any more Kishin to revive after the incident of Asura five years ago. Once the enrollment ceremony was over the students began heading to their classrooms. After the incident five years ago, more students went to the E.A.T. rather than N.O.T. Among the E.A.T. a new student by the name of Kaiya walks into the room. "Okay students grab your seats. I amyour teacher, Franken Stein, you may simply call me Mr. Stein or Professor. Now today we begin with dissection." "Please Professor this is the fifth time this week." cried out from among the group of students. "Natsuo, disturbing class again. I gave you enough warnings, you will go outside after school for your special lessons." "Pfft, whatever." The boy sat back in his chair. "You, haven't found a seat yet, may I ask your name?" "Uh, Kaiya." "Strong name, I suggest you sit next to Yoko unless you want to sit next to the undesirable." "That's not fair Professor, let her sit wherever she wants." Natsuo gave him a dirty stare as Kaiya slipped past into seat next to Yoko. "Unless anyone else want to join Mr. Natsuo let's start the lesson." The day went by after several dissections and class was dismissed. Kaiya walked around wandering what to do when she met up with Yoko, "I haven't properly introduced myself, my name is Kaiya." "As the Professor said, it is a strong name. My name is Yoko, I am glad to be your acquaintance. I have several rules if we are to perform with each other as what you say friendship. I must have no interruption and everything must be strived to perfection. Farewell until our next meeting." She walked off leaving Kaiya in a surprised state. "Yeah she's always like that." She turned to see a guy wearing thin glasses. "She may seem cold, but she is quite tough in a fight. I'm Kazue, you must be Kaiya." "How'd you know?" "You're sort of a popular topic, is it true of your reputation as the strongest meister in the academy?" "That's a bit of an exageration." "What are you talking about? Last year, you fought off a Kishin Egg and was recommended to enroll here." "Yeah, that was an interesting day." "We should hang out." "Sure." "Great, you should meet my partner, I think she is at the park somewhere."

They went outside to talk and the day pass by. Kazue was able to introduce his partner Mao and the three talked for awhile when Kaiya realized she left her stuff at the academy. The three went back when suddenly a loud explosion caught their attention. "Agh dammit." Natsuo came staggering back breathing heavily. "What happened?" "You're Kaiya? You should get the hell out of here." "Oh, this is cute. More prey." Right then a tall lady with a witch's hat and mask came forward from the shadows. "Your soul, you're a witch aren't." "My you have great soul perception, but can you survive." The ground began to shake and fire blazed everywhere. Kaiya and her friends were surrounded with flames. Natsuo's arm transfomed into a blade and he ran right up to the witch and thrust back and forth, but missed every attempt. She gave a straight kick to his face crashing against a tree. Kaiya gave a leap and went right next Natsuo. "Do you trust me." "What the hell do you want. Leave, I'll take care of this." "Just trust me this once." She gave out her hand as Natsuo decides what to do. "Be my partner for now." "Grr, oh what the hell." He grabbed her hand and he quickly transformed into a Falchion. She waved the sword back and forth waiting for her opponent to move. "This is interesting. Your Soul has potential, better extinguish it." A wall of flame surrounded Kaiya leaving Kazue calling out for her. There were several minutes of silence. A small shadow stood inside the flare. Kaiya walked out without single burn or a singe. "What the hell are you?" "Natsuo, are you ready for a soul resonance." "Oh hell ya." A bright light emit within Kaiya. Then came bursts of light glowing from the sword. The power resonating from the both of them shocked the viewers. Kazue and Moa were stunned in silence. The witch herself was surprised. Kaiya came running faster for the eye to see and a powerful slash right through throwing the witch across the court and into the wall. The massive damage seemed victorious. "Shocking." The witch came out of the massive hole with several bruise. "Let's end this."The earth shook, the sky became pitch black. Only sounds and whispers moved within the dark. Then Kaiya felt several blows one after another. She collapsed taking too much. The witch only stared as Kaiya tries to get up. Natsuo transformed back with many bruises slowly standing. "You damn witch." He took a step after step getting close to the witch. He punched the witch only to be caught by the hand. "Still stubborn to fight." "I won't let you hurt her." "Why should you care?" 'Shut the hell up, I don't have to tell you everything." "The fight is over I have all I need to see." Professor Stein came forward from behind a tree. "You passed." "What the hell is this." "As I said, your special lesson." "What about the witch?" She revealed her face when Kazue exclaimed, "Professor Anastatsia." "I couldn't let you ruin the lesson Kazue so I wore this mask and making sure you don't get too close." "This brings me back, but now is not the time for nostalgia. I think you overdone it." Kaiya was barely conscious trying to stay awake. "What, got too excited." "I'm watching you Anastasia, but first she needs to go to the medic."


End file.
